Chip Coffey
'Chip Coffey' Chip Coffey is an internationally acclaimed psychic medium paranormal investigator, lecturer and writer. He is the great-grandson of famed Native American medicine woman Minnie Sue Morrow Foster. (He is also distantly related to General Robert E. Leeand Thomas Coffey, an actor who performed with Edwin and John Wilkes Booth.) Chip was born in August 21, 1954 in Elmira, New York spent much of his childhood in South Carolina, and now resides in the suburbs of Atlanta, Georgia. His psychic abilities manifested themselves when he was a young child and, after successful careers in counseling, the entertainment industry and travel management, he began working full-time as a psychic and medium in late 2001. Since that time, he has conducted over 10,000 readings for clients all around the world. The Atlanta Journal-Constitution called Chip "every bit as accurate as John Edward" and InStyle magazine said, "Chip Coffey is a cross between John Edward and Dr. Phil...a psychic who doesn't hesitate to tell it like it is." Fate and Fortune, a European magazine, featured an article about Chip's visit to the ruins of the World Trade Center with the widow of a man who died there on 9-11. CleverPeople.com first spotted Chip in December 2007 when he hosted a Biography Channel documentary entitled ''Psychic Kids'': Children of the Paranormal. The show later aired on the A&E Network, and in 2008 they began filming six new one-hour episodes and the show is slated to begin airing on Monday, June 16 at 10PM EDT. Along with Dr. Lisa Miller, Professor of Psychology at Columbia University, the series features children ages 8 - 19 who exhibit extrasensory abilities. The series documents how the kids cope with their abilities, particularly focusing on family, community and peer group relationships. We were amazed by Chip's teaching abilities and his method of counseling the kids, as well as their families. The whole world got to witness Chip's skills as a psychic, medium, and paranormal investigator when he was featured on twenty-eight episodes of the hit series Paranormal State which aired on the A&E Network. The series revolves around members of Penn State University's Paranormal Research Society, a group of young investigators of the paranormal. In 2008, they began filming a second season of the series, and Chip will make several guest appearances in the new season. Before Chip became famous on the''' Paranormal State series, he had appeared on Airline, another popular television show on the A&E Network, along with his good friend and colleague, Patti Starr. The ghost hunting duo was followed by a film crew as they investigated Sloss Furnaces, a haunted iron mill in '''Birmingham, Alabama. Chip and Patti also travel to colleges and universities throughout the United States, presenting a program of ghostly photos, videos and audio recordings captured during their many investigations together. Articles that Chip has written have appeared in regional and national publications.Haunted Times Magazine featured an article written by Chip as the cover story of its 2007 Winter issue. In early 2007, Chip was asked to be a part of the prestigious Cold Case Research Institute, a forensics group dedicated to exploring unsolved criminal cases. Chip volunteers with several hospice organizations, including Hospice Atlanta and The Twilight Brigade/Compassion in Action. A firm believer in God and His Angels, Chip believes that miracles, great and small, happen each and every day. External Links: *Chip Coffey on Facebook *Chip Coffey on Twitter *Chip's Youtube Channel *Chip Coffey *"Growing up Psychic" Category:Psychical researchers Category:Paranormal reality TV series Category:Paranormal television Category:Paranormal investigators Category:American psychics